


Sam Finds Out

by castielgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace
Summary: Sam finds out the truth about Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sam Finds Out

Sam had noticed Dean acting differently lately, and not just because he was back from hell. Sam expected Dean to act strangely due to his experience, but what Sam was noticing didn’t all seem to be the results of escaping from the pit. Dean seemed to have a bounce in his step and a gleam in his eye, and every time someone said the name “Castiel,” Dean’s entire countenance seemed to light up.

Sure, Sam knew Dean would be grateful to whoever rescued him from hell (after he got over the initial shock of it actually being a good thing), but this was different. It seemed liked Dean would take every chance he got to be with Castiel, and he always seemed just a little bit flat when Castiel wasn’t there. Sure, he still had that happy spring in his step and gleam in his eye, but he lacked just a bit of the wild happiness Sam witnessed whenever Castiel was around.

One day, Sam decided to ask Dean about it.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot,” Dean responded.

“Okay,” Sam said. “Can you talk to me about Cas?”

“What about him?” Dean played it off casually, although Sam saw his face light up at the mention of Castiel.

“I just…wonder what you think of him. Angel of the Lord and all that.” 

“He’s, uh, he’s…pretty awesome,” Dean managed.

“Yeah?” Sam prodded Dean to continue.

“Yeah, now that I finally believe in him. And I can’t – it’s just crazy! Who knew angels existed! And who knew that me and an angel would ever –” he cut himself off.

“Would ever what?” Sam encouraged.

“Oh, nothing,” Dean played it off.

“Dean…” Sam warned.

“Fine, uh, Sam. We, uh…I don’t quite know how to tell you this.”

“Just say it. I can handle it, I’m sure.”

“We, uh, we kind of made out in the Impala the other day.” Dean’s face was surprisingly flushed.

“You what now?” Sam was shocked, this not being the direction he had seen this conversation going at all.

“Yeah.” Dean shook his head, regaining confidence. “You asked.”

“True,” Sam said, and after a pause, “How was it?”

“What, Cas?” Dean asked. “He was…great.”

“Alright then.” Sam smiled. He was so happy to see his brother this happy about someone. He hadn’t seen him like this for a long time.

Just then the familiar rustle of wings was heard in the room, and shortly Cas appeared.

He turned straight to Dean. “Hello, Dean,” he greeted him, and turned to Sam as an afterthought, “Sam.”

“Hey Cas,” Sam smiled. “I guess I’ll leave you guys to it, then.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas smiled. “But you can stay if you like.”

“I’m good,” Sam laughed. Then he smirked at Dean and winked. “Enjoy your angel.”

“Oh, I will,” Dean laughed, Cas’s lips already on his. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
